Into the future we go again
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Clockwork gives Danny a strange box that transports him, Sam and Tucker into the future. Yes I know it's been used before, but please read
1. Chapter 1

**Um hi. I am starting another story. I know I'm weird, but what you don't know is that I have only one chapter left for "And my Father is." So I though I would start this one. It's been collecting dust in my notebook for a month or two. I hope you like it, I know the plot has been over used a little, but I'll try to mix it up a little bit.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, I just borrow the character from time to time. The only this I own in this story is Lily, DJ and Emily. But you'll find out about them later.**

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

"You guys will never guess what happened to me last night." announced 14 year old Danny Fenton to his two friends Sam and Tucker in front of their school.

Tucker opened his mouth to answer but Sam covered it. "I don't even want to hear your perverted commit." she said dryly, then released him and turned to Danny. "What happened?"

"I had a dream that I was in Clockwork's tower." started Danny. "In the dream he gave me this black box with his insignia on it. When I woke up this morning I was holding it." he explained pulling the box out of his backpack.

"Wow. So you think it wasn't a dream at all, but it really happened?" asked Sam running her hand over the smooth box.

"Yep, but I have no idea what it does. All he said was this: 'You will need this soon, use it well.' Really vague." said Danny with a troubled look on his face.

"Only one way to find out, open it dude!" exclaimed Tucker excited.

"You do know that anything could happen, right? For all we know a dinosaur could pop out of it!" remarked Sam.

"You know Sam's right, anything could happen. But Clockwork did give this to me for a reason. He said that I will need it. I think was should open it." said Danny. "Here it goes." He took a deep breath and opened it.

There was a supernatural blue light and all three of them felt a overwhelming force pulling them forward. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Danny opened his eyes and was surprised to see that they hadn't moved at all. They were still on the green grass in front of Casper high.

"What's that all about! We didn't go anywhere!" yelled Tucker disappointed.

"That is weird." said Sam confused. The bell rang for school to begin. "But we'll have to worry about that later, we have to get to class." And without another word they ran inside, however they failed to notice that all around them the trees were much taller than when they left. Also there were newly built buildings everywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio walked in and to their 1st period English class with Lancer. They walked through the threshold to loud conversation and papers being thrown everywhere. They stopped and realized that they didn't recognize anyone in the classroom.

Sam did the smart thing and walked up to three teens sitting in the front talking in whispers. Two of them Sam assumed must be related had raven hair like herself. The girl's was long and up in a ponytail and she had soft purple eyes. She had faded blue jeans on and a black t-shirt with white writing that said 'Bite me' and it revealed her stomach. She also had a pair of worn black converse on. It was like she could be Sam's sister, in both the way she looked and her style of dress.

The boy had hair just like Danny's only a little longer and the bright blue eyes to match. He had black jeans on and a light blue t-shirt on just like Danny's, but everywhere Danny's was white it was blue and everywhere Danny's was red it was white.

The last of the three was African American. She had a dark purple skirt on and a light purple tank top, just like Valerie.

"Um, hi. My friends and I must have walked into the wrong class." started Sam, the three friends stopped talking. "This isn't English is it?"

"Yeah it is." answered the boy who looked like Danny.

"It is? But we've never seen anyone in here before." remarked Tucker joining Sam, Danny close behind. "This is Mr. Lancer's English class right?"

This time the African American girl spoke up. "No, why would the principal teach a class?"

"PRINCAPAL!" exclaimed Danny, Sam and Tucker in shocked unison.

"If he doesn't teach this class, than who does?" asked Danny.

"Our dad." said the raven haired girl and boy.

"Who?" asked Tucker.

"Mr. Fenton, everyone knows that. What's with the three of you?" demanded the African American girl in a tone that sounded an awful lot like Valerie.

"The three didn't answer, like they could have anyway, because a tall man carrying a briefcase had just walked in. He had messy raven hair and blue eyes. He had a regular t-shirt on under a black suit jacket and blue jeans on. "Morning class, sorry I'm late." He stopped dead when he saw the trio staring at him with their mouths wide open. The man snapped out of his trance and said, "Um please excuse me for a moment, and you three come with me." he pointed to them, they followed in a slight daze.

When they were out in the hall and the adult Danny (If you hadn't figured it out by now you have to join my club. B.O.A. It's for blondes.) made sure no one was around he spoke-or at least he tried. "What-why-are you really?" he stuttered, he took a deep breath. He was about to speak again when the three kids they had talked to before walked out and shut the door.

"Dad what's going on?" asked the girl.

"I was wondering the same thing." declared future and present Danny in unison.

The future Danny (let's call him Dan) sighed. "We have to take you home and straighten this out. I'll tell Lancer to sub for me and sigh you three out." he said pointing to the future trio. "Take them to the car and I'll meet you all there." and he walked off.

The six teens walked in silence to the parking lot. When they were standing by the car one of the future teens asked. "Sooooooooo, who the heck are you?"

"We'll tell you if you tell us." insisted Sam, they agreed.

"My name is Lilth Fenton, call me anything but Lily and you will die. And this is my twin brother David, call him DJ." said the girl known as Lily.

"And I'm Emily Foley, please call me Em." said the other girl.

The three just gawked at them.

"Hello! This is were you tell us your names." said DJ.

Sam was the first to speak. "I'm Sam Manson. This is Tucker Foley," said pointing to Tuck. "And this is Danny Fenton." pointing to Danny. "Now here's the million dollar question. What year is it?"

"2029." answered Lily. "so your-" she was cut off by Dan running up to the group.

"Come on let's go." he unlocked the doors and everyone jumped in.

Once they were on the road Dan finally spoke. "so how did you three get here?"

Danny answered. "I got this box from Clockwork, we were in front of the school and I opened it. There was a bright light and I felt like I was being pulled, but when it stopped it didn't seem like we had moved at all. I guess we went forward in time." he sighed. "Again."

"That's strange, I don't remember getting a box from Clockwork." commented the older halfa. "Maybe we can figure it out in my lab." he said pulling in a drive way to a seemly normal house.

"Lab?" echoed the time travelers.

"See Danny, you do turn into your dad." teased Tucker.

"I did not!" exclaimed both Dannys.

Dan sighed, "Come on." They all walked up to the door, Dan inserted the key and turned it. He opened it and everyone crowded in, Dan slammed the door shut.

"Are you home already?" asked a woman's voice from the kitchen that sounded very familiar. "Did you have ghost trouble?"

"You can say so, we have a bit of a problem. Scratch that, we have a big problem." added the future Danny.

"What?" asked a slender woman with black hair and purple eyes carrying a toddler. She stopped as she saw the three time travelers. "Oh, that's what."

The next words came out of the two year old in the woman's arms. "Daddy!" And he flew out of his mother's arms and into his dad's. Really flew.

"Wow Danny, you've been busy." said Tucker, Danny blushed and stepped on his foot.

"Hi Alex." said Dan to his youngest son, then turned his attention to his wife. "They got something from Clockwork, opened it and now they are here."

"Who's idea was that, Tucker's?" asked the woman with a laugh.

"Hey! Danny wanted to open it too!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Yeah, but I said that it wasn't a good idea. Did you listen? NO!" yelled Sam.

"Oh yeah, well." started Tucker trying to make a come back, then he noticed something. "You and Danny are lovebirds! Notice that blue bracelet on her?" he asked pointing to the woman. Sure enough there was a blue bracelet, just like the one on Sam. "Danny gave that to you on your birthday."

Both Sams blushed and said in unison. "Why do you have to be such a big mouth?"

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

**I hope you like that. I'll start typing up the next chapter soon. Make sure to review!**

**TTFN!**


	2. More oldnew faces

**HI YAL! I'm glad you guys liked it. Since I'm on summer break I'm just sitting around a lot, might as well make my readers happy. Anyway, here's the next chapter of "Into the future we go. . . again."!**

**motnahP ynnaD nwo t'nod I ---- I don't own Danny Phantom**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Tucker was on the floor laughing so hard he was crying.

"TUCKER!" roared Danny and Sam, both blushing to no end.

"So, but you have to admit. It's funny. You two keep saying you aren't lovebirds, but here you are." said Tucker getting up and pointing to the future Sam and Danny.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" exclaimed Sam and Danny.

"Yet." said Tucker matter-of-factly.

"Yeah what he said." started Lily. "See if you two aren't lovebirds then I'm not going to exist. I like to exist, so get over it and get together!" she bellowed in Sam and Danny's faces.

"Yeah, not existing could ruin her whole day." said DJ sarcastically.

"Shut up! You wouldn't exist either little bro." yelled Lily.

"Only by five minutes! Can we let it die now! It was a short five minutes!" shouted DJ.

"Maybe for you, for me it was the longest five minutes of my life,. Not to mention the previous two hours of that day." said the future Sam crossing her hands.

"Okay, so don't want to hear that." said said the teenage Sam tottaly freaked out.

"Yeah I remember that, you wouldn't stop squeezing my hand." whined future Danny.

"I second Sam's previous commit." said the past Danny dryly.

"Oh grow up! You fight ghosts for God's sake!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah, but none of them made my hand turn purple." muttered Danny, everyone besides both Dannys laughed.

"Look, enough chat. I don't know about you guys but I want to go home. My last visit to the future didn't go very well, so I don't think this one will either." said Danny crossing his arms. "And it's not something I really want to remember."

"He's right, we should get home. Do you think you can help?" asked past Sam.

"Sure, lets go to the lab." said Danny turning around, then was stopped by the doorbell ringing. "Can someone get that?"

The closest person to the door, Emily, opened it. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked opening the door so they could walk in.

"Mr. Lancer called and told us that Danny signed you out." answered the future Tucker, who was a little over six foot.

"Yeah, we wanted to know what was going on. We didn't detect any ghosts so it must be serious." said the women with thick hair down to her shoulders next to him.

Both turned to the future Danny to tell him something but stopped when they saw the trio. "I was right, it is serious." replied the women.

"What are they doing here? Theres no evil Dan flying around." said Tucker.

"Clockwork gave them some sort of box, they opened it and they time traveled here." summarized Dan.

"Who's idea was that, Tucker's?" asked the women with a smile.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Maybe because it's true." replied Sam.

Tucker rolled his eyes, but then turned his attention his future self and the women. "So, what lucky lady marries me?" he said smoothly.

The future Tucker laughed and the woman laughed. "Why did I again?" she asked.

"Because you love me." pouted Tucker.

"No that's not it! I think it was the money." joked the women.

"MONEY?" asked Tucker.

"Yep, I started and ghost hunting/technology company that has almost surpassed Vlad co." bragged the future Tuck.

"Take that fruit loop!" exclaimed future Tucker and Danny in perfect unison.

"So who are you? You do seem familiar." said Danny walking over to the women.

"Don't recognized me Fenton? I was the one on the jet sled trying to pace you for the longest time." said the women looking a little hurt.

"Valerie?" asked Danny shocked, she nodded.

"Ha! In your face! Who's dating her now?" bragged Tucker in Danny's face. "And you thought the universe was pushing you two together, well no! It was a ghost!" Then Tucker turned to Valerie. "By the way, am I a good kisser? Must be, we had a kid."

"Eww, mental images." exclaimed Emily, past Sam and Danny and future Sam and Danny.

"Hey! I'm not the only one, right Danny?" said Tucker slyly.

"Shut up Tucker." muttered Danny.

"So you know that I'm Phantom now?" asked Danny, she nodded once more. "How?"

"Oh please! They haven't even told us how she found out!" exclaimed Emily. "Like she's going to tell you."

"No, I think we should. Right Danny?" asked Valerie.

"Sure, it was sophomore year and Valerie said she go out with me-" started Dan, but he was cut off by Emily and his two kids.

"WHAT!" they all roared.

"You two went out?" asked Emily.

"That is just sooooooooooooooo wrong!" exclaimed DJ and Lily in perfect twin unison.

"Anyway. We went out for two months, but she was still trying to kill the ghost me. I finally told myself that I was going to tell her my secret." continued Dan. "I did, she took it better than I thought, but we did break up."

"YES!" shouted Emily, DJ and Lily.

Dan ignored them and continued. "We stayed friend thought and she helped with the ghosts."

"And I'm sure throughout those two months Sam was punching in walls and lockers." guessed Tucker.

"Yes, she punched me once or twice, too." admitted future Tucker.

"Ouch." they said in unison.

"What did you expect me to do? She wanted to kill him for God's sake!" reminded future Sam.

"Yeah, can't blame you. But let's get back to the problem at hand." admitted Valerie.

"Come one let's go down to the lab." this time everyone followed and a moment later found them selves in a lab that put both Vlad Masters and Jack Fenton's to shame. It was huge!

"Wow." breathed the time travelers.

"I know, his dad is so proud." mentioned Valerie.

Danny walked over to the ghost portal. "I'm sure if we ask Clockwork he can get everything back to normal."

"No need for that Danny." said a voice behind all of them as Dan's, Danny's, DJ's and Lily's ghost sense went off. Everyone turned to see Clockwork floating a few feet away. "I meant for all of this to happen. I wanted them to end up here." explained Clockwork.

"Why?" asked just about everyone at once.

"Dan Phantom has escaped." Clockwork sighed.

"WHAT!"

"Yes, and there are two reasons why I wanted Danny and his friends here." started Clockwork. "One: He would be safe here with three other half ghosts and a few ghost hunters. Two: Now all of you can fight together to beat him."

"Is this true Clockwork?" asked Danny.

"I'm afraid it is. And if I am correct Dan Phantom should realize by now that you are not in your own time. See, after he escaped he grabbed one of my medallions and went to your time. I gave you the box in hopes that you would open it and be transported here." explained Clockwork. "He should be here at any moment, we have the element of surprise. He doesn't know that there are now another two halfas that have had there powers since birth. Really three, but I don't think young Alex is ready to fight yet."

The two year old Alex laughed at the mention of his name.

"Thanks for warning us Clockwork." Said future Danny.

"It's no problem. I hope you are victorious." he said and flew through the portal.

"Come on, let's go and get mom and dad. They'll help." said future Danny.

"Wait, mom and dad know about me? About my ghost half?" asked Danny shocked.

"Yes, they do. Come on, we're wasting time." he replied back as he walked up the stairs. Everyone followed.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDP**

**I hope you like it! I'm trying to make it as different as possible! I'm going to try to have a couple twists and turns! I'll also try to make the chapters longer, too! **

**TTFN!**

**And I would like to say thank you to Raven of the Night676! She is my new beta reader! She gave me so many good ideas to make this story even funnier!**

**Yes, I've finally admitted I have a problem. And that is grammer and or spelling. But I am now getting help. YAY ME!**


	3. He comes

**HI! How you guys doing? I'm fine. Just to warn you guys I'm going to be leaving on June 8 for Hawaii, yes I know, the day before the DP movie. It's sad, but I might be able to see it there. If not, then I'm recording it. I might be able to update before we leave, but if not then you guys know. We're leaving Hawaii the 14 but getting here the 15, weird. I probably won't be update till the 16 or 17 again. I might be bringing my laptop so if I have any free time in the hotel I can type. If not, then that's it. **

**Sorry, I'm blabbering. Let's get on with the story.**

**Danny: Wow, pretty much everyone who hates me all at one table. Just like high school.**

Everyone loaded into three cars. Danny, Sam and Tucker went in Sam's car. DJ, Lily and Alex in Dan's and Emily in Tucker's and Valerie's car.

When they were on the road Danny decided to make conversation. "So, do my parents still live in the same place?" He asked the future Sam.

"Yes, they wouldn't move anywhere else if someone paid them. For one this is the only place ghosts attack and two, they can't remove the Fenton Portal." She replied.

"Oh. That's cool." Stated Danny.

Sam sighed. "What else do you want to know?"

"Well for one, why in the world did I become an English teacher? I thought I crossed that off the 'what I want to be when I grow up' list." Danny asked her.

"Well you didn't want to leave Amity Park, even though your parents said they could handle the ghost fighting." Sam listed off the reasons. "And, even though you were in freshman year, you're pretty good at English. You got better over time in High School, Mr. Lancer was so proud."

"Ha! At least you aren't an out of shape teacher, Danny." Tucker joked.

"Thank God." Remarked both Sams without thinking.

"I mean-" The past Sam stuttered, blushing.

"Your right Sam, you and Danny aren't lovebirds." Tucker said sarcastically.

The rest of the drive, which wasn't but another five minutes, pasted in silence. They were the first car to pull into the driveway to Fenton Works; the sign was as bright as ever. Dan's car pulled in after them and Tucker's after that. Everyone piled out and walked to the front door.

Dan started to knock on the door. "Mom and Dad, it's me!" He exclaimed.

"Be right there sweetie!" Maddie yelled excitedly. A moment later she opened the door. "So what brings you here-- aren't you suppose to be in school?" she asked. Then she saw the trio and like every other person they have meet today acted shocked. "Oh my. What are they doing here?"

Danny, Sam and Tucker all sighed. "Man, am I getting tired of telling this story!" Danny declared.

"Just get inside and tell her." The future Tucker said, pushing him and the others inside.

"So mom, where's dad?" Dan asked before getting started.

"He's picking up Jazz, Jake and Jerrett at the airport. Don't you remember?" She answered him.

"Well I did before I found out that my past self had time traveled here because my alternate reality self has escaped!" Dan exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"I think I'm gonna have to sit down for this." Maddie announced before sitting on the couch.

"No, let's wait for dad. When should he be home?" Dan asked.

"Any minute now." She answered getting up. "Let me get us all some sodas." And a minute later she was back with an arm full of soda, she passed them all out and they waited.

They didn't wait very long, because about five minutes later they heard a car pull up and the slamming of doors. A moment later the door opened and Jack Fenton walked in with three red heads. "Hi Danny! What are you doing here?" Asked Jack.

Then they all noticed, once again, the three teens that shouldn't be there. Or not.

"Um, Danny. Why are they here?" Asked Jazz as she walked in. "OH NO! Dan's not out is he?"

"Yes, Jazz, he is. Clockwork sent them here; thought it would be safer." Answered Danny hugging his sister. "But it is nice to see you." He then he walked over to the red headed man and held out his hand. "Nice to see you again Jake. You've been treating my sister good I hope."

"Hi Danny, yes I have been. What's going on, wait let me guess, it's ghost related." He replied to his brother-in-law.

"Jerrett! My man! How's my basketball star?" Exclaimed Dan giving him a high five.

"Great Uncle Danny, we're going to state." Jerrett answered him.

"Well, let me introduce you guys to them, and then we'll deliver the bad news." Dan told the past trio. "This is Jazz, but you already know her. This is her husband Jake and their son Jerrett."

"Now that they know us, who the heck are they?" Jerrett asked, pointing to them.

"Well, that's me, that's Aunt Sam and that's Tucker." Dan answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry; I think there's something in my ear. I heard you say that that's you, it sure does look like the yearbooks, but really?" Exclaimed Jerrett.

"No, it is. You know that ghost Clockwork; the master of time? Well, he gave me, 14 year old me, a box that transported them here." Dan said, gesturing to their younger selves.

"He did that because Dan Phantom, the evil alternate version of Danny, escaped. He's going to be coming here soon and it was safer to send them here. Also they'll be here to help us fight him." Future Sam continued.

"Yeah, that's why we came here. To ask mom and dad for help." 14 year old Danny finished. "Okay, is it just me or does that all sound really weird?"

"Danny, that's your life. Live with it." Tucker retorted.

"But your right, it does sound weird. Referring to them as your mom and dad even thought they are." Agreed Sam.

"You just have to agree with your boyfriend, don't you Sam." Tucker said sarcastically.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sam yelled at him.

"YES HE IS!" DJ and Lily exclaimed, both their eyes glowing green.

"Wow, Sam, it takes a lot for my eyes to turn green. Don't go getting them too up set." Danny warned her.

"Fine." Sam snapped.

"We'll go get some ghost weapons." Announced Jack. "That ghost won't know what hit him!" With that they walked down the stairs to the lab. After about ten minutes they came back up with weapons for everyone with out ghost powers.

"Here Sam, Tucker, put on a specter deflector." Maddie ordered, handing them both one. "This is gonna sound sort of strange, but if one of you die then DJ, Lily and Alex will disappear or Emily will." Then Maddie turned to her 14 year old son. "Sorry but we can't put one on you, you are one your own."

"Yeah Danny, just don't get killed!" Exclaimed Tucker patting his best friend on the back. Unluckily for Danny he had the Specter deflector on and it shocked him.

"Okay new rule; anyone with a specter deflector doesn't touch the halfa's!" He exclaimed.

"But that means you can't kiss Sam." Pouted Tucker.

"TUCKER!" Sam and Danny yelled both getting very close to strangling him.

"Okay! I'll stop." Cried Tucker putting his hands in front of him defensively.

"I find that really had to believe." Said mostly everyone rolling their eyes.

"So when do you think he's going to come?" Asked the future Tucker.

At that moment every halfa's ghost sense went off and there was a huge explosion. Everyone looked up to see that the roof was completely ripped off and floating there was Dan Phantom, in all his glory. Not.

"Does that give you an answer Tuck?" Asked Danny, Tucker could only nod.

----

**I hope you like it. Was it too much of a cliffy? If so, then I did my job! HA! Anyway, I don't know when I'll update this, or any other story. Feel free to curse me; I get a fair share from the 7 ghosts that haunt me. You see all of them were Fan Fiction writers . . . Who didn't update.**

**Once again, thank you to my beta reader! Raven of the Night 676! I know I really need it. **

**And thank you to all the reviewers. YAY!**

**TTFN**


	4. End

**Hey! I know, it's been like three weeks since the last update for this story. Sorry! Anyway, this is where this story gets confusing. I have Future Danny, Past Danny and another Future Danny. So they will be refured to as pollowed. Past Danny will be just plain Danny. Future, not evil Danny will be Dan and evil Danny will be Phantom. I think that covers it.**

Dan Phantom laughed. "Looks like I was right, Clockwork did send me, Sam and Tucker here. The idiot. Now I can destroy all of you at once." Phantom threw a huge ecto-blast at the two Dannys but they dodged.

"Not if we can help it!" exclaimed Dan transforming, his outfit was basicly the same as Danny's only he was much more built.

"Wow." whispered past Sam making sure Tucker didn't hear.

Danny, DJ and Lily transformed as well. "Yep, you so don't want to mess with us." warned Lily crossing her arms over he chest.

Phantom smiled. "It looks as if I've had children, how sickening." he drawled.

"You bet, you are so not your kids!" exclaimed DJ shooting an ecto-blast and Phantom, he dodged and threw one back at them but Dan jumped in from of his kids and uh, himself and created a sheld.

It was now mass choas, everyone was shooting at Phantom. He was able to dodge a few, but since it was 15 against one he was getting creamed.

Phantom made an ecto-dome around himself while everyone continued to fire at it. _'I have to come up with an idea to get them to stop firing long enough for me to unleash a ghostly wail.' _He looked around the room and spotted an older version of Sam with the younger version who were both reloading their guns, Phantom smiled. _'I'll bet anything I got married to her, which means she's a weak spot to me. Perfect.'_

Phantom dropped the ecto-dome and flew toward both Sams and stopped in front of them, he ripped both their Specter Deflecters off and grabbed them in a head lock. "I'd stop firing if I were you." he exclaimed to everyone, everyone stopped instantly.

"Sam!" exclaimed Dan and Danny.

"Mom!" exclaimed DJ and Lily.

Phantom smiled. "So I was correct to assume that I was stupid enough to marry Sam, and even more stupid to have brats." said Phantom. "I'm wondering who I should kill first, I wonder what would happen to the older one if the younger would die. I'm betting on turning into a corpse and dust, but that's just me."

"Let her go." said Dan through clenched teeth.

"Touchy." whisled Phantom thightening his grip.

Lily lit up her hands with a purple glow. "Get your hands off my mom you ghostly piece of-"

"Lily Rose Fenton, don't you even think about finishing that sentence!" warned future Sam.

Lily put on a huge innocent smile. "Sorry, mom."

"Please stop or I might barf." said Phantom.

During this whole conversation the younger Sam was digging in he pocket for something and had finally found and pulled it out. _"Here goes everything.'_ She put it against Phantom's arm and pushed the botton of the Plasmius Maximas that she had stole the last time they were at Vlad's Colorodo house.

Phantom let out a cry of pain and released both Sams.

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Sam and Sam fell to the ground while future Tucker, who had ran into the lab unseen by everyone, came up behind Phantom with the Ghost Dream-Catcher in hand. He put it over him and there was a bright light incircling Phantom, when it disapeared standing where Phantom used to stand was another older version of Danny Phantom and a older version of Vlad in his ghost form.

They both looked at each other and the 'Danny Phantom' part of him screamed, "No!"

Valerie grabbed her Fenton thermos and sucked up the 'Danny Phantom' half and Emily, her daughter grabbed another thermos and sucked the Plasmius half.

"Soooo, think it's over yet?" asked the younger Tucker.

"It will be as soon as we put the both of these thermoses as far away as possible." said Dan grabbing the both of them.

"I can help with that." said Clockwork apearing, Dan handed him both of them. "I will place one of them both in different times."

"Thanks Clockwork, now what about us?" asked Danny as the future Dan helped Sam up from the ground. Danny, Sam and Tucker all stood in front of the time ghost.

Clockwork smiled. "You will be sent back to your own time, right after I do this."

"Do what?" asked Sam.

Clockwork pointed his staff at the three teens, their eyes turned white and then they collapsed. "Erase your memories, of course."

-------------------------------------------------------

Danny awoke to the bright sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and put this hands over his face. Danny sat up rubbing his eyes, after they were used to the sun he looked around. Sam and Tucker were laying on the ground next to him, they were just starting to stir.

"What happen?" asked Sam sitting up, then after opening her eyes screamed. "No! The sun!"

"I don't know, I can't remember." said Danny holding his head.

"I don't remember either." said Tucker.

"The last thing I remember was-" Danny thought for a moment. Suddenlly images started to flash before his eyes. A bright light, two halfas like him, a beautiful woman, Clockwork and his evil self. Then there was nothing. "I remember opening that box from Clockwork, but then I don't remember anything."

"Where is that box?" asked Tucker.

"Maybe, it disapeared when we opened it." suggested Sam.

Danny nodded and stood up then helped Sam up. "Your probally right, that explains everything. We probally just blacked-out after opening." agreed Danny.

"Danny, I don't think that explains everything." said Tucker pointing at him. Danny looked down and saw that he had one of Clockwork's medalions on, then he looked at Tucker and Sam - they both had one on too. Danny pointed to the two of them as well, they looked down and saw they had them on as well.

"Why do I feel as if something happened and we no longer remember it?" asked Tucker confused.

"I don't know Tucker, maybe something happened and Clockwork - I don't know erased our memory." said Danny shrugging.

"It must have been something good, right Sam?" asked Tucker turning to her. "What's the matter, Sam?" he asked again.

Sam was staring at something in her hands with eyes wide. Danny and Tucker walked over to her and looked at what she was holding. It was a old pocket watch.

"So what it's just a old pocket watch." said Tucker.

"Wait a second," said Danny digging into his pocket and pulling something out. "That's the same pocket watch my dad gave me for my birthday, it belonged to him and his dad. Look." Danny compaired the two pocket watches, the were the same.

"That's not the only thing." said Sam opening the pocket watch. Inside there was a note.

_Dear Sam, Can't wait to see you in the future! -Danny_

"What!" exclaimed Danny.

"I guess something really did happen, in the future!" said Tucker putting his hands in his pockets. "And now we have our very own medalions!"

"But why did he erase our memories?" asked Danny rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe we were exposed to stuff that if we remembered we might try to change when we got back to the present." suggested Sam. "Although I'm not sure why you, future you anyway, gave me his watch. But it's his lost." said Sam putting it in her pocket.

Suddenly they first bell rang. "Were late!" excalimed Danny running to the front of the school, Sam and Tucker followed him.

"Guess breath no time breath has passed breath here." said Sam as they were running through the halls and to their first class.

They stopped in front of Mr. Lancer's classroom. "I guess we'll never know what really happened." sighed Danny opening the door.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley and Miss Manson you all receve detention for being late." said Mr. Lancer as they walked in.

"No matter how much we may want to." muttered Danny.

**--------------------**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I don't think I'll be doing a sequel to this story, but I had fun writing it!**


End file.
